Currently, most cancer treatment techniques involve either large doses of gamma radiation or invasive surgical techniques. Advances in magnetic imaging and in configuring magnetic particles for absorption by cancer cells, however, allow for a non-invasive alternative for imaging and treating/removing cancers and/or other malignant or diseased structures inside an organism. Such advances allow for diagnostic and treatment techniques that employ electro-magnetic radiation instead of gamma radiation.